Trials of the Rain
by The Gallant Jaraiya
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi is deep in thought. He got an odd phone call for his dad one morning. the man left no name just a message for his father. How will this affect the Rain Guardian? This is my first fic ppl. R&R please. Open to all suggestions
1. Chapter 1

**Trials Under Rainfall**

**Disclaimer :I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way, shape, or form. Only my OC's. **

**Setting: Three years after the crew return from the future. They are all now second year high school students. Except Hibari and Ryohei.**

Regular script-talking

_Italic script- thought_

_**Bold italic script- phone conversation**_

Chapter 1:The Phone call

_**Setting: 7am. Yamamoto main house.**_

"_**Hello?" asked a drowsy Yamamoto Takeshi.**_

"_**Is this Yamamoto Tsuyoshi?" asked an unfamiliar voice on the other end.**_

"_**No this is his son Takeshi. Pops is at the shop right now. May I ask who's calling?" **_

"_**Oh really? So Yo-Yo had a son too? Well I guess you could look at me as something like your uncle Takeshi. Tell your dad that the one he saved from the typhoon is finally coming back to Namimori!" then the stranger abruptly hung up the phone.**_

_Well that was kinda strange. Thought a confused Takeshi. He thought about this for a few minutes before looking at the clock. _" Ah, I'm gonna be late." He hurriedly got dressed and dashed out the front door with the weird phone call replaying in his head.

About five minutes later he caught up to Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Ohayo Takeshi." Greeted Tsuna in his usual cheerful way.

"Ohayo Tsuna, Gokudera." Greeted Takeshi

"Tch, hey." Greeted Gokudera in his usual manner as well.

They walked along until they met up with Ryohei , Kyoko, Hana, Haru and Alicia who moved to Namimori from Italy a month after they returned from the future.

"HEY TSUNA, GOKUDERA, TAKESHI!!!! TODAY IS GREAT TO THE EXTREME!!!!! Greeted as always an over enthusiastic Ryohei.

"Hey Ryo." Greeted all three boys in unison, girls giggling as always.

As is the new routine. The girls all walked up to there boyfriends and linked arms.

"Ohayo Tsu-kun." Kyoko greeted him as always with a kiss.

"Ohayo Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said as he kissed back.

"Ohayo Haya-kun" Haru greeted to Gokudera.

"Ohayo Haru-chan" Of course Gokudera not being one for public displays of affection would never allow her to kiss him in front of the guys.

"Ohayo Keshi-kun" Greeted Alicia as she grabbed him around the neck for a good morning kiss. "Keshi-kun? What's wrong?" she noticed the swordsman being deep in thought. Which was highly unusual for him.

"…Ohayo. Alicia-chan" as he finally gave her a good morning kiss.

"Is something the matter Takeshi?" asked Tsuna concerned for his usually laughing friend.

"No, not really Tsuna. It's just…I got a really odd phone call this morning when I was getting ready for school." He then proceeded to tell them about the call this morning.

"Well that is very strange." Said Reborn who popped outta Tsuna's backpack.

"Ohayo Reborn-san" greeted the group who had all gotten used to Tsuna's home tutor's frequently surprising entrances.

"Do you have any idea who this person is Yamamoto?" asked the home tutor hitman.

"No, I didn't even recognize the voice or the number on the caller id." Asked the young swordsman.

"Well you did say he asked for your dad right?" said Tsuna.

"Yeah, even though he called him by 'Yo-yo' rather than Tsuyoshi like everyone else. The only person I've ever known that my father to allow to call him by anything other than his name was moms." He said still thinking about it.

"Everyone here come to the Yamamoto house after school ordered Reborn as he jumped out of Tsuna's backpack and walked in the opposite direction.

_If that's who I think it is this should get very interesting very soon. Thought an always scheming Reborn._


	2. Shigure Soen Style Reunion

Regular script-talking

_Italic script- thought_

_**Bold italic script- phone conversation**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way shape of form.**

**Chapter 2: Shigure Soen Style Reunion**

"I wonder why Reborn-san wants us to meet at the baseball idiot's house today? Any ideas Juudaime?" asked Gokudera

"I wish I knew Gokudera-kun." _Although knowing Reborn it won't be good._

"It must have something to do with the phone call that Takeshi was telling us about. So it must be something important." Said Tsuna

The girls were all behind the boys talking about the newest addition to the Disciplinary Committee although no one knew his name they had all heard about him from Yahiko Jinsei whose brother was a member of the disciplinary committee.

"Ciaossu" Said Reborn when the group of young people entered the Yamamoto family's sushi restaurant.

The group walked into the restaurant and proceeded to sit down when Yamamoto-san came out of the back.

"Hey there everybody." Greeted Yamamoto-san as he entered the room.

Tsuna looked around the restaurant. "Umm..Yamamoto-san why is the shop so empty today? It's normally packed around this time."

Yamamoto-san gave a wide grin. "That's because we're closed for the day. Because there's someone very special here today."

Everyone looked around puzzled. Who was it? Why were they here? Were they so important that Yamamoto-san would miss his prime business hours? Which has never happened before.

"Since you all look so interested. I'll tell you. As most of you know my son Yamamoto Takeshi is a part of the Ninth Generation of Shigure Soen Ryuu. And as are all of you a part of the Tenth Generation of the Vongola Family. What you don't know is I Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was once a part of the Vongola Family as well."

"EEEEHHHHHH!?!?!" Everyone in the room looked at him in shock even Takeshi who had never thought that his dad of all people would have been involved in the same Family as he himself was now a part of.

"Well, ya see," he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Both me and Takeshi's mother were a part of the Vongola External Advisor's Team aka CEDEF. For 15 years we served under and alongside Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna's father."

"What???" It was now the girls alone who were surprised.

"Tsuna-kun," started Kyoko, " I didn't know your father was a part of the Vongola."

"Yeah, sorry about that Kyoko, everyone. My father is the number two man of the Vongola Family."

"Okay, now that that's all cleared up. Tsuyoshi lets move on to the guest of honor."

"Right. Reborn since I know you know the way can you escort these youngsters to the dojo out back please?"

"Sure. All of you follow me." He said as he pointed to the group of 6 young people.

"Takeshi you come with me." Said Tsuyoshi

* * *

"Okay." Said Takeshi as he obediently followed his father's into the dressing room of the dojo.

"Did we get a challenge from somebody pops?" asked Takeshi thinking that would be the only reason his father would be dressing in his dougi.

"Yes and no." answered his father.

"Hmm?" said Takeshi as he raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I get a phone call this morning?"

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you about it when I got home today."

"Oh well. But anyways our guests are here now."

"So are we doing an exhibition for their entertainment?" asked the son as he followed suit and dressed in his blue and gray dougi.

"No we're welcoming them. The guests who are here are first of all my best friend and fellow Eighth Generation Shigure Soen Ryuu Master Myoji Karui. We studied under the same master for 3 years when I was younger. And the second is his son Myoji Samui his predecessor for the Ninth Generation who has been training for five years."

"So why do we have to challenge them?"

"Because it's the custom of reuniting masters and their students to have a match using their swords and demonstrating their developed forms."

"Oh, so that's why. So are they already waiting for us out back?"

"Yes, and if I'm not mistaken just like you have just found out Karui should be telling Samui about this too."

"Really, but why wait until now?"

"Because we didn't want either of you attempting to have someone to tell you about the other's ninth forms. So that it will be a completely fair competition. In front of our audience."

"If you say so pops."

"Now my disciple, are you ready to face your opponent?"

"Always, Master."

Tsuyoshi looked at his son in surprise. Although it is customary for a student to call his sensei master, not once had Tsuyoshi asked Takeshi to do so.

"Thank you son."

**Inside the Dojo**

Tsuna and co. looked around the inside of the dojo. None of them had expected that such a place was behind the Yamamoto residence. Mainly due to it being the first time any of them save Reborn had been in the back of the house. There were two figures standing in the far corner of the room talking. They all assumed they were the guests that Yamamoto-san had spoken of. Everyone was about to sit down when Reborn stopped them.

"Not yet. First the introductions." Said the sun arcobaleno.

The two men walked over to the group, and kneeled to them in front of Tsuna who was standing in the middle.

"Vongola Juudaime and family, allow me to introduce myself. I am Myoji Karui; to my left is my son and successor Myoji Samui." Introduced the elder of the two men.

"Vongola Juudaime it is an honor to be in your presence." The younger said while kneeling.

"Please, bowing is not necessary Myoji-kun, Myoji-san." Asked a semi-nervous Tsuna.

They rose to their feet smiling. "You are as kind as they say Sawada-sama." Said Samui.

"Please don't add the 'sama' it feels strange when people say that." Said Tsuna.

"Hai Sawada-sam..I mean Sawada-san." Said Samui.

"Sawada-san if I may be so bold." Started Karui. "What is your relationship with the Yamamoto clan?" asked Karui.

"Oh is that all?. Takeshi is my classmate as well as my Rain Guardian." Stated Tsuna.

"Oh really?. Well that's a surprise, guess that makes him the boss of your section huh Sammy?"

"Yeah and not to mention your successor dad." Pointed out Samui.

"Oh yeah didn't think of that.." Said an embarrassed Karui lightly chuckling.

"Everyone else it's time for introductions. First the Sasagawa siblings." Demanded Reborn.

"Sasagawa Kyoko. Girlfriend of Vongola Juudaime and nurse and dietician to the Guardians." Proudly stated Kyoko.

"Nice to meet you Lady Sasagawa." Stated the young swordsman.

"You are a vision of loveliness milady." Stated the Master swordsmen.

"MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI, MY MOTTO IS EXTREME, I AM THE SUN GUARDIAN OF THE TENTH GENERATION OF VONGOLA , BIG BROTHER OF KYOKO, AND BOYFRIEND OF KUROKAWA HANA!!!!!" bellowed Ryohei as usual.

"Sasagawa-dono. Nice to meet you." Said Samui.

"I've heard great things about you sir. Nice to finally meet you." Said Karui

"Well I guess I might as well go. I am Gokudera Hayato the Storm Guardian of the Tenth Generation of Vongola, boyfriend of Miura Haru, and Juudaime's right hand man." Stated Gokudera

"You need no introductions to me young sir. I am well aware of who you are the ninth has told me of your numerous expeditions and that you are an explosives expert." Karui stated.

"Gokudera-dono, I have wanted to meet you again for a very long time sir. Your expertise on explosives precedes you. If you wouldn't mind I have some sampling of some of my own that I would like your opinion on." Samui said excitedly.

"Have we met somewhere before?" asked a confused Gokudera.

"Yes sir. Well not officially. I was on an expedition with my uncle Professor Genryuusai. You saved us all from a flooding dam using your dynamite to cause a landslide in India five years ago." Said Samui to Gokudera.

"Never expected Gokudera to be a hero." Said Tsuna.

"You flatter me too highly Juudaime." He said blushing. Turning back to Samui he said, " That was nothing. But it would have been such a waste to allow all of that precious information go to waste." Said Gokudera.

"So true sir." Said Samui

"Ok next." Said a bored Reborn.

"Well I suppose that would be me." Said Hana

"I am Kurokawa Hana information specialist for the Guardians. And girlfriend of Ryohei." Stated Hana

"I am honored to meet you." Said Samui.

"As well am I beautiful Miss." Said Karui.

"Ok. It's Haru's turn now. Miura Haru assistant dietician and nurse to the guardians, girlfriend of Gokudera Hayato. Pleasure to meet you." Stated an excited Haru.

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Samui

"A rose's beauty is dull in comparison to yours." Stated an always charming Karui.

"Last but not least. I am Kamiya Alicia. Girlfriend of Yamamoto Takeshi and wheelman of the Tenth Generation Vongola family." Stated the final person.

"I heard you were the best when it comes to any type of vehicle. You are truly amazing." Samui said.

"You are as beautiful as a starry sky with twice the ambience of the moon." Said Karui.

As if on cue of that last statement, the Yamamoto's appeared form behind the dojo doors.

Karui ran to hug his best friend and savior Tsuyoshi.

"Yo-yo. It's been so long. You still wearing that scruffy beard? You old fox," laughed Karui.

"Ha ha ha. I see you're still wearing your hairless face in public you shaved wolf."

Laughed Tsuyoshi.

"So shall we commence with the reunion ceremony?" asked Reborn while dressed in an announcers outfit.

"Sure thing." Said all of the Shigure swordsmen.

"First," started Reborn "they will demonstrate the first seven forms of the Shigure Soen Ryuu."

The floor of the dojo opened up to reveal a pool that came to the knees of the four swordsmen.

All four swordsmen drew their swords.

"First form. Shajiku no Ame (Axle of Rain)"

All four users thrust a strike at a pole in the center of the dojo. All four tips clash in the center.

_!CLANG!_

"Second form. Sakamaku Ame (Raging Rain)" They each lift waves of water then puts the swords directly in front of them.

"Third Form. Yarazu no ame (Last Minute Rain)" They all drop the katanas and kick them with their feet only to run at an amazing dashing speed and catch them before they touch.

"Fourth Form. Gofuu Juuu (May Wind, October Rain)" They all evade bullets from Reborn that ricochet off of the stone walls.

"Fifth Form. Sami Da Re (Early Summer Rain)" They all slash diagonally and switch hands with perfect timing and connect at one point.

"Sixth Form Souji no ame (Sweeping Rain)" They all slash their swords from a distance and send blades of water colliding into each other.

"Seventh Form Shibuki Ame Splashing Rain." Reborn turns on four pressure hoses and directs each of them at one of the four swordsmen. They create whirlwinds with the back of their swords and stop the water.

The Tenth Generation Vongola Family gave a standing ovation to the display of skills.

The four Shigure Soen Ryuu swordsmen bowed to their audience.

"Now for the local masters to demonstrate the eighth form." Announced Reborn.

"Shigure Soen Ryuu" started the Yamamoto's in unison. "Eighth form Shino Tsu Ku Ame." They said as they rushed at the dummies which were positioned in front of each of them. Cutting off both arms and legs of the dummy while also cutting off all fingers and toes in one fluid motion.

_Yamamoto-san developed such a cruel looking move?!?!? Thought the young people of the audience._

"Now the Myoji's will show their eighth form." Said Reborn.

"Shigure Soen Ryuu eighth form." Started the second father-son duo. "Hare Ichi Jikos ame (Brief Light Rain)" as they unsheathed their swords while running at an amazing speed crouched down and spun in a perfectly circular motion while still gliding across the floor.

Once again the audience gave a standing ovation and once again the four swordsmen bowed.

"Now last but not least the successors shall duel each other using their reverse bladed swords while at the same time demonstrating all eight forms as well as their ninth forms and any other forms they have created."

The two predecessors looked at each other puzzled. _Other forms? What does he mean other forms? _

"You'll see." Said Reborn after reading their thoughts.

Okay folks that's all for now. Also I would like to send a special thanks to cywsaphyre YuukiChan95 and last but certainly not least the person who gave me the most advice and inspiration Saia Kittyfish. These are 3 amazing authors you should check out their stories. R&R please and favorite. Thank you.

Blakk Magic


End file.
